


Tasuki x Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [21]
Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Cute, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Tasuki x Reader

The Suzaku Warriors and I - the Priestess of Suzaku - have been traveling around, trying to locate the remaining Suzaku Warriors.  Tasuki was the latest to join our group, and even though he says that he doesn’t like girls he’s still a fun guy to be around. We had set up camp for the night, and all of the others were asleep, but for some reason I just couldn’t sleep.  So, I went walking around for a bit, and soon came across a natural hot spring. I figured that there couldn’t be any harm, so I decided to disrobe and hop in. The water was the perfect temperature and very relaxing. After a few minutes, I heard rustling in the woods and quickly covered myself with my arms the best I could.  I blushed in embarrassment at the thought of someone actually seeing me like this. “(Y/N)?” a familiar voice questioned.  _ ‘Tasuki?’ _ I thought as I turned my head slightly to see the crazy redhead, but quickly turned back around when I remembered I was completely naked.

“W-What’re you doing here?” I stuttered nervously as I sank more into the water.

“W-Well I woke up to check on the fire and realized you weren’t there, so I came looking for you.” Tasuki explained as an awkward silence ensued for a few moments.  “Hey (Y/N).”

“Yes Tasuki?”

“Where did you get that scar?” Tasuki asked as he looked at my back.  I had actually forgotten about the fairly large scar on my back that I got in a battle before Tasuki joined our group.

“I-It’s nothing really.  It just happened during a fight.” I stuttered nervously under his intense gaze.  I heard shifting around, and then I felt someone come in the water. I could feel strong arms wrap around my shoulders and a clothed chest resting against my back.

“I promise I won’t ever let anyone hurt you again.” Tasuki whispered seriously.  He slowly released me and walked out of the water. “Don’t stay too much longer, or you’ll catch a cold.”  I looked behind me, and saw him pick up his long blue coat and walk back into the forest towards our campsite.  I waited for my blush to fade before I got out and dressed. I quickly made my way back to the campsite, only to see Tasuki tending to the small fire.  I walked closer and Tasuki looked up at me. 

“Took ya long enough.” Tasuki joked as he leaned against the tree behind him.  I giggled as I walked over and sat against the same tree. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while until I yawned loudly.  “You should go and get some sleep, Girly.” Tasuki suggested as he poked at the fire.

“I won’t go to sleep until you do.” I argued tiredly.  Tasuki sighed and suddenly wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.  I looked up at him and saw a bright blush on his cheeks. “Tasuki?”

“J-Just get some shut-eye.” Tasuki stuttered.  I laid my head back on his chest, and my eyelids got heavier, until they finally closed.  Just as I was about to fall asleep, I felt a light touch on my forehead and a voice saying, “You’re the only one I’ll act like this for.”


End file.
